


The lost child

by NovaTheCat (Zeta_Nova), Zeta_Nova



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/NovaTheCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/Zeta_Nova
Summary: A young girl who had two hearts and doesn’t speak English gets thrown out of the Cardiff rift and is found by the Torchwood gang.How will The doctor react to this girl. Read to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jack stared at the small girl lying unconscious on the ground. She had long curly blond hair and pale skin which was covered in a thin layer of muck, she seemed small for her age (about 6) but that might be because she was so thin and bony. Her breathing was weak and her skin was ice cold. Owen knelt down to check her pulse while Gwen tried to comfort the hysterical man who had found the young girl. “She just appeared there. I don’t know how.” Owen looked up at Jack and said “Yep, she’s definitely alien, her heartbeats to irregular to be human” Jack knelt down next to Owen and asked “Any idea what species she is?” Owen shock his head and looked back down at the girl nd said “No idea, but we need to get her back to the torchwood base.” Jack nodded before carefully scouping up the girl in his arms and nodding to the rest of his team and carrying her into the car.

_Zeta laughed out in joy as her farther chased her round the lush green meadows of the planet prato. Over to the side, her mother was sitting on the picnic blanket and laughing at the two of them playing. Her farther lent down and scoped her up in his long skinny arms. Zeta laughed, her long golden hair falling across her face as her mother called out “If you two troublemakers are done messing around the lunch in ready.” Her farther continued to laugh as he hoisted Zeta onto his shoulders and said “We’ll be there in a second.” Her mother then stood up and came over to them laughing, she lifted Zeta into her arms as her farther pulled them both into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Zeta’s farther said “I love you both.” Her mother chuckled before saying “You love everything.” Her farther pecked her mother on the lips before saying “That may be true, but I love you two the most.”_

When they got back to torchwood hub, Jack lay the girl down on the medical table and Owen started to give her a full medical examination. Meanwhile, Gwen, Ianto and Tosh all stood around the edge, looking down at the girl. “I wonder who she is?” Tosh wondered out loud and Gwen said “I don’t know but what I do know is we’ve got to help her.” Owen then said “Which I’m trying to do but it’s kind of hard to concentrate with you guys blabbering away up there.” Jack then said “Owen, have you found anything that could identify her spices?” Owen continued his examination while saying “Not much so far apart from one thing, she has two hearts.” Jack paled and looked shocked before saying “Are you sure?” Owen responded while looking at Jack curiously “Definitely. Why, you have any idea what spices she could be?” Jack approached Owen and said quietly “An idea.” Gwen said “I don’t suppose you feel like telling us anything?” Jack ignored her and said “See what more you can find out about her but be careful.” Owen responded with “sure thing sir.” Jack nodded then he turned away and went into his office without another word.

_Everything had been so perfect in the world, Zeta thought as she stared around at the chaos surrounding her. The sky had turned from the brilliant blue she was used to on prato to a inky black. Strange purple lights where streaking across the sky. Zeta was clinging on to her farther tightly as he ran with her in his arms. Her mother was just behind them, firing a gun at something that Zeta couldn’t see. After running for a few minutes Zeta’s dad crouched down behind bush and carefully placed her on the green grass. Her mother quickly came over and knelt next to her saying hurriedly and slightly out of breath “Please listen Zeta, we don’t have much time. You saw those creatures chasing us?” Zeta nodded, both panic and confusion in her eyes as her farther said kindly “There bad creatures who are after me and your mother, and if they get the opportunity they will go after you too.” Zeta was even more panicked now and it obviously showed as her farther grabbed her hand an tried to give her a comforting smile that failed._

Jack put his head in his hands as he thought. He was sure that the girl was a time lord for he had never heard off any other humanoid species with two hearts. But the doctor had said that he was the last time lord, the rest were killed in the time war. Thinking of the doctor, he needed to find some way of contacting him. But how? He hadn’t spoken to or even seen the doctor in hundreds of years. Just then there was a knocking on the door so he called out “Who is it?” Tosh called back loudly “Jack, the girls just woken up.” Jack then took a deep breath, stood up and called back “I’m coming.”

Jack came out of his office and when he saw Tosh he asked as they started to make their way to the medical lab “Is there anything I should know before I see her?” Tosh responded with “She’s very shy and jumpy, I don’t even think she speaks English.” Jack groaned slightly and said “How is she physically?” Tosh then responded with “Owen’s the one you want ask that question, not me.” Jack nodded as they made their way to the med lab. When they got there they found Ianto and Owen talking slightly heatedly off to the side while Gwen tried to kindly communicate with the girl but failing. The girl herself was sitting in a tense position, her clear blue eyes darting around the lab nervously and also very confused at what was going on. As soon as Jack came down the stairs the girl’s breathing started increasing in pace and her eyes widened and meet his. Jack noticed this and halted and everyone looked at him nervously and curiously. Jack took another cautious step forward but the girl gasped and started pulling her legs up to her chest, shaking and her eyes transfixed on Jack. Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder but that just made her jump and become even more nervus. Jack backed up a bit which seemed to calm the girl down a bit so Jack gestured for Owen, Ianto and Tosh to follow him before carefully leaving the med lab. Gwen was the best with other people so she continued to see if she could get through to her.

_Zeta watched and listened helpless as her farther said “Zeta you need to listen to me, you need to stay here. No matter what happens don’t come out from behind the bush.” Zeta stared in fear and confusion at her parents as her mother said just as panicked “We’ll come back for you, we promise.” They then both pulled Zeta into a tight hug with tears in their eyes before they pulled away and snuck out from behind the bush, never looking back once._

When they got up the stairs Owen ran to catch up to Jack and asked “Why did she react so strangely to you?” Jack ignored the question, instead asking “How was her health, is she alright?” Owen moved in front of Jack and said “You know why she reacted strangely to you, don’t you?” Jack looked at Owen in the eyes and said “An idea, but just that. You didn’t answer my question, how was the girls health?” Owen stared at Jack for a few more seconds, knowing he was still hiding something but he eventually conceded and said “As far as I can tell she’s fine but without any knowledge of her spices I can’t completely tell.” Ianto looked at Jack in the eye and said “You know what species she is, don’t you?” Jack turned to look at Ianto and said “An idea, but it can’t be true.” Tosh then asked “Why?” Jack said in a mixture of sadness and annoyances “because the whole species apart from one is dead!” Everyone stared at Jack in shock for a moment before Ianto asked “What spices is she Jack?” Jack took a deep breath before saying “As far as I know she is an ancient spices called time lord.” Owen then snorted at this nd said “That’s not arrogant at all.” Jack then gave Owen a hard stare before continuing with “but all the time lords where killed in a devastating war called the time war.” Everyone was silent for a moment until Gwen came up and said “The girl’s freezing and really hungry. We need to help her.” Jack nodded before saying “Ianto, go find some food. Tosh, go and get some cloths that you think will fit her. Owen, Gwen, continue trying to see what you can do for her.” Gwen then looked at Jack and curiously asked “What are you going to do?” Jack had turned away and said over his shoulder “What I need to do.” Gwen rolled her eyes but she was used to Jack’s vague answers by now.

_Zeta sat curled up behind the bush, absolutely terrified but staying still. Just like her farther told her. But the longer she waited, the more impatient she got. Eventually, when she couldn’t wait any longer, she took a deep breath before poking her head out from behind the bush. What she saw terrified her even more then she already was. Both her parents where surrounded by strange looking creatures that she didn’t recognise but one thing was for sure. Both her parents wherein serious danger. Zeta desperately wanted to do something to help but she couldn’t think of anything. Suddenly, one of the creatures turned around and spotted Zeta. “Hostile detected.” It called out and aimed it’s gun at her head. Both Zeta’s parents wiped round to face her with extreme fear in their eyes and her farther called out “Run Zeta!” but it was too late for the creature pulled the trigger and a blue laser beam hit Zeta and with a flash she vanished into thin air._

While everyone was talking the girl snuck up the stairs of the med lab and ,using her size to her advantage, snuck over too look around the hub. The alien artefacts greatly interested her even if she was still terrified of the big, strange people. Especially the strange man who felt wrong. The thing she was drawn to most however was a hand in a strange jar. She carefully approached it and reached out to touch it. When she did she felt a strange static shock course through her fingers but she also felt a strange, familiar warmth. Just then she felt someone suddenly touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned round to see the strange woman who had been trying to comfort her earlier and she shrank back in terror. The woman tried to comfort her but the girl had no idea what she was trying to say. The man who had been examining her came over and said something to her but she just stared in confusion and terror and the man turned to the woman and said something exasperatedly. The woman however ignored him and tried to speak to the girl again but she still didn’t understand English. She reached out her hand and although the girl was still terrified she accepted the hand and the women lead the girl back to the med lab. The girl was still looking over her shoulder at the hand in the jar as they went however.

As they walked Gwen called over he shoulder to Owen “see, I can get through to her.” Owen just rolled his eyes and said “Yeah, Yeah.” When they got back down to the med lab Gwen sat the girl down on the table just as Ianto came over with some food. He said “I don’t know what she eats so I just brought something that everyone should love, chocolate.” Gwen nodded and said “That should be good for now, since I’m the only one she seems to listen too can you give it toome.” Ianto nodded before handing it over to Gwen who carefully unwrapped it and handed it to the girl. The girl looked at it cautiously before taking it and tacking a bite. Her eyes instantly lit up with joy at the taste and she shoved the rest of it into her mouth. Gwen laughed at this before saying “We should probably try and wash her, it may make her feel more comfortable.” Owen nodded at this and said “Yeah, probably. But you’re doing it.” Gwen responded with “Fine, but you’re getting the water and towels.” Owen responded with “Fine. Ianto, can you come with me.” Ianto nodded and said “sure” before both the boys left and Gwen bent down and gave the confused and scared girl a comforting smile.

Meanwhile, somewhere in space and time the doctor and Martha had just got back from a thrilling adventure when the doctor’s psychic paper started to heat up. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it. Martha looked at him and asked “What is it?” The doctor shock his head and said “That shouldn’t be possible.” Martha asked really curious now “What shouldn’t be possible?” The doctor said “Someone’s contacted me in Galifrayen, but no one else speaks Galifrayenin the whole universe.” Martha then asked “But how do you know that?” The doctor ran over to the controls while saying “I just do.” Martha ran after him and asked “What are you going to do then?” The doctor gave Martha a cheeky smile before saying “Go see who sent the message of course.” Martha then asked “But what if it’s a trap?” and the doctor responded with “Only one way to find out.” Before setting the TARDIS into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was attempting to kindly wash the terrified child while Owen was joking about how they should sedate her as it would be easier when Tosh came back with some cloths that she thought may fit. She had brought a red t-shirt with a gold star on it, a charcoal grey hoody and blue jeans. They fitted perfectly and as soon as Gwen managed to get the top layer of grim of her she handed the cloths over to the girl for to put on. When she did she seemed to like them and smiled up at the adults seemingly a lot more comfortable around the adults then before even if she still couldn’t understand them. She pushed her knotted, golden locks out of her face as she gave them a small smile, her bright blue eyes twinkling up at them. Suddenly, Jack came to the top of the stairs in the med lab but as soon as the girl saw him she started to panic and ran and hid behind Gwen. Jack looked slightly saddened at this and he backed up a bit as he asked “how is she?” Owen responded with “she was fine till you came in.” Tosh then asked “Why is she so terrified of you?” Jack said sadly “I have an idea, a pretty good idea at that.” Jack was starting to understand why the doctor abandoned him, if this was what it felt or him to be around Jack then he couldn’t really blame him. Owen then asked “I don’t suppose you feel like telling us?” Jack shock his head before saying “At some point I will.”

Just then a whirling noise could be heard and everyone was shocked. Tosh called out “What is that noise.” But Jack was already running but he called over his shoulder “Keep her hear.” When she heard the noise the girls eyes lit up excitedly as she looked round. Everyone else was really confused but at Jack’s orders Gwen held the girl’s hand kindly to keep her in place. Jack was running out of Torchwood hub at top speed when he saw the TARDIS and the Doctor stepping out of it along with a woman that Jack didn’t recognise. The first thing that Jack noticed was that the doctor had regenerated but he still called out “Doctor!” The doctor looked surprised when he saw Jack but he called back “Jack?” Martha looked at Jack and asked “are you the one who called us?” Jack looked at Martha confused and said “What?” The doctor then put his hands in his pockets and said “I guess that’s a no then.” Jack said confused “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The doctor then said “Oh yeah” before explaining about the message. Meanwhile, in torchwood hub Owen asked “So, we’re not really going to stand around while Jack runs away?” Gwen said “Of course not.” Tosh then ran over to her computer and brought up video footage of the area above the hub. “Who is that?” Ianto asked and the girl muttered “Dad.” Owen then cried out “You speak English?” but the girl just looked up at him confused and said “no I don’t.” Owen then said “But your speaking it now.” Zeta just looked up even more confused and said “No I’m not.” Gwen then asked kindly but still confused “Galifrayen.” This just made everyone even more confused however.

After the doctor had explained the message to Jack he said “I think I might have an idea about who sent that message.” The doctor looked at him curiously and asked “who?” Jack responded with “Earlier today a young girl was thrown out of the rift. But this isn’t any normal girl. I think she may be a time lord.” The doctor looked at Jack incredibly seriously and asked “Why?” Jack said in response “What other humanoid spices can you name with two hearts?” The doctor nodded and said “Good point, can you take me to her?” Jack nodded before saying “sure, follow me.” All three of them started to make there way into the hub and while they where walking Martha asked “So, how do you two know each other?” Jack and the doctor looked at each other before Jack responded with ”I used to travel with him a long time ago.” The doctor instantly looked guilty and said “I’m sorry about what happened Jack” Jack didn’t look at the doctor but said “It’s fine. I understand why you did it. Even if I’m not happy about it.” The doctor looked slightly relieved and asked “You should hate me, so why don’t you?” Jack thought for a moment before saying “Meating this girl made me realise why you did it.” Just then they reached where the entrance to Torchwood was and Jack showed them how to get in. Martha was amazed while the doctor was pretty impressed.

As soon as they managed to get into the hub Martha started looking around in aw and The doctor asked “So, where is this girl?” Jack gestured and said she should be just over hear.” The doctor nodded and both him and Martha followed him to the girl. As soon as they saw the girl the doctor paled and froze. He muttered under his breath “Zeta?” As soon as Zeta saw the doctor she shouted “Daddy!” excitedly before running over to him and throwing her arms around him. The doctor crouched down and wrapped his arms tightly round her thin frame. Everyone, especially was shocked at this. Neither Jack or Martha had had any idea that the doctor had a daughter and they probably would never of guessed. The doctor picked up Zeta carefully and, while still hugging her tightly, looked at Jack and said “how did you find her?” Jack shock his head slightly and said “The rift spat her out on a farm about half a mile away.” The doctor the said weakly “Thank you for looking after her.” Just then Zeta said “Dad, I’m hungry.” The doctor then pulled back a bit and looked at Zeta while saying “Off course you are. What do you want to eat?” Zeta thought for a moment before saying “Chocolate.” The doctor stared at Zeta slightly confused and asked “How do you know what chocolate is?” Zeta stared innocently up at the doctor while Ianto said “We gave her some when she first woke up.” The doctor nodded and said “Okay then, maybe you can have some more later but for now you need something more filing.” Zeta said “aw” and The doctor laughed before pulling Zeta back into a tight hug, he now had tears filling his eyes as his brain caught up to everything that was going on. Jack gestured for His team to leave, this just left him, Martha, the doctor and Zeta in the hub.

Jack and Martha stood to the side awkwardly as The doctor and Zeta continued to hug. Neither of them wanted to interrupt because of the pure emotion that they could see on the doctor’s face but after a short while Zeta said “Daddy, I’m hungry.” The doctor then called out to Jack “You don’t happen to have any food do you?” Zeta looked where her dad was looking and saw Jack again. Gasping, she berried her head in the doctor’s shoulder. The doctor tried to comfort his daughter but Jack looked instantly crestfallen and asked “Why is she so afraid of me?” The doctor responded with “Because you’re a fact Jack. You’re a fixed point in time and that hurts. But I have a way to stop the pain for her.” The doctor then touched his fingers to her forehead and after a moments silence Zeta’s eyes briefly glowed gold before returning too their normal blue. Martha then said “Please can someone explain what the hell’s going on? What do you mean by you’re a fixed point?” Jack still seemed slightly nervus but he said “I’m immortal.” Martha looked shocked at this before saying “You know what, I’m not even surprised at that anymore.” The doctor smiled before saying “should we go get some food then?


	3. Chapter 3

About half an hour the four of them where sitting around the table eating pizza. The doctor was trying to convince Zeta who was sitting on the doctors lap to try the pizza. Meanwhile Jack and Martha where very entertained watching this exchange. After the doctor managed to convince Zeta to eat a decent amount Jack asked “So what are you going to do now?” The doctor hesitated for a moment before saying “I don’t know.” Jack then suggested a bit hopefully “You could stay on earth for now.” The doctor thought for a moment before saying “maybe, I’ll think about it.” Jack nodded before Zeta rested her head on the doctor’s shoulder and closed her eyes, obviously incredibly tired by the day’s activities. The doctor put one arm behind her back to support her and with his other hand he brushed her hair out of her face. “She’s so sweat.” Martha said quietly at this and the doctor had a fond smile on his face and said “I know she is.” Jack then said “You should probably find somewhere for her to get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” The doctor nodded before carefully lifting up Zeta so he didn’t disturb her to much before saying “I can probably get the TARDIS to find her old room.” Martha nodded before saying “I’m probably going to turn in now as well.” Jack nodded before saying “I’ll be here if you need me.” The doctor turned to look at Jack before saying “You can come with us if you want.” Jack stood up and said “Sure, why not.” And all four of them made their way to the TARDIS with Zeta half asleep in the doctor’s arms.

When they got back to the TARDIS Martha headed to her room while Jack waited in the control room. The doctor carried Zeta to her old bedroom which the doctor hadn’t been in since that faithful day on paro but the TARDIS had kept in pristine condition. The doctor carefully sat Zeta down on the bed before heeding over to the old wooden wardrobe and pulling out an old pair of blue and pink pyjamas. Coming back over to Zeta, he helped her to start to get undressed and into her pyjamas. After the doctor tucked her into bed she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and asked the question that the doctor had been dreading. “Where’s Mummy?” The doctor hesitated for a moment before saying “She’s not hear at the moment but she’ll be back soon.” Zeta looked up at the doctor sadly and said “I miss mummy.” The doctor looked down at her sadly before saying “Me too Zet. Me too.” The doctor then leaned down and kissed Zeta on the head before saying softly “Goodnight Zet.” And Zeta responded with “goodnight daddy.” The doctor then crouched down at Zeta’s side for a few more moments before dragging himself to his feet and exiting the room, turning off the light and closing the door on his way. After exiting the room he leaned against the wall and tacking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair. He still couldn’t believe everything that had happened that day. He kept expecting it to all turn out to be a dream that he was about to wake up from.

After a few minutes of standing there he went back to the control room where Jack was waiting for him. As soon as Jack saw the doctor he asked “Are you alright?” even though he already knew the answer. The doctor sighed before saying “I don’t know Jack. I mean it’s absolutely amazing that Zeta’s back but I keep expecting it to all turn out to be a dream.” Jack didn’t know what to say. There was no way he could understand what the doctor was going through at the moment. But before he could think of something to say the doctor continued with “She’s also starting to ask about her mum and I have no idea what to tell her.” This shocked Jack but now that he thought about it off course Zeta had a mother if the doctor was her farther. Jack said “You’ve got to tell her the truth, otherwise when she dose discover it the repercussions will be so much worse if you don’t.” The doctor sighed before saying “It’s not as simple as that, her mother didn’t just die. She had a full blown psychotic breakdown before trying to kill me serval times before dying herself.” The doctor became increasingly sad as he said this and Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that the doctor’s past was tragic but this new information along with what little he knew of the time war made him Thurley in awe of how the doctor managed to remain so positive all the time. The doctor sank down into the drivers chair and put his hands in his head. Jack took a deep breath before saying “You still need to tell her the truth, maybe don’t tell her about the psychotic break but you’ve got tell that her mother’s never coming back.” The doctor sighed and said “Your right, I’ll tell her in the morning.” Jack nodded in agreement before saying “I’m going to head to bed now.” The doctor nodded and said “The TARDIS can bring up your old bedroom if you want to stay here.” Jack nodded before saying sure, why not. It’ll make a nice change.”

After Jack went to bed the doctor was sitting in the TARDIS drivers chair when the TARDIS alerted him that something was wrong with Zeta. At this the doctor ran at top speed to the bedroom where he flung open the door and looked around hurriedly only to see Zeta curled up on her bed crying. The doctor instantly felt panicked and cautiously approached her before kindly saying “Hay Zet, what’s wrong?” Zeta looked up at the doctor before muttering “I had a nightmare.” The doctor panicked because Tim Lords where known for having weird dreams so he asked “do you want to tell me about it?” Zeta shock her head and the doctor inwardly groaned. He said “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Zeta thought for a moment before nodding. The doctor smiled at this before picking up Zeta, wiping away some of her tears and carrying her to his bedroom. When they got there he sat Zeta down on his bed before putting on his pyjamas. After this the doctor climbed into the bed and Zeta leaned into his side. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. After about 5 minutes Zeta dropped off into a deep sleep but the doctor just lay and watched her sleep before eventually drifting off into a light sleep himself.

The doctor was woken up in the morning by Zeta shaking him and saying “Daddy, I’m hungry.” The doctor muttered and said "fine, let me just get dressed.” After getting dressed the doctor followed Zeta who was running to the nearest kitchen. When they got there they found Jack and Martha already there and eating their breakfast. When they saw them Martha said “Hi, how are you this morning?” Zeta responded with “Amazing!” All the adults giggled at this and The doctor went and poured Zeta a bowl of cheerios’ while Zeta climbed onto the chair that was in-between Jack’s and Martha’s. Jack ruffled Zeta’s matted hair before asking her “so what do you want to do today you little rascal?” However before she could answer the doctor said “first she is getting a bath, then we’ll decided.” Jack then leaned back in his chair and said “fair enough.” Martha then said “I’m ging to call my family, I haven’t spoken to them in a while.” The doctor nodded and said “go ahead.” Martha then smiled and left. The doctor then slid the bowl in front of Zeta who eyed the contents cautiously before trying a spoonful of it, deciding she liked it and eating more. The doctor and Jack just sat in silence watching Zeta eat until Jack’s phone rang. Looking down at it he saw the call was from Ianto and Jack gestured saying “Sorry, I’ve got to take this.” Before leaving the room. After Jack left the doctor stood up next to Zeta and said “It’s just you and me now Zet. So what do you want to do after your bath?” Zeta looked up at the doctor and said “I want to go see mummy.” The doctor’s spirit instantly deflated and he said “Listen Zet, I’ve got to tell you something to tell you.” Zeta looked up at him curiously, her big blue eyes baring into his soul. The doctor took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say but he couldn’t bring himself too say it so instead he said “I’ve got a big surprise for you later.” Zeta’s eyes lit up in excitement at this and she said “What is it?” The doctor smiled weakly and said “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, would it now?” Zeta smiled cheekily up at the doctor and said “If you tell me, I won’t tell anyone.” The doctor laughed at this even if on the inside he still felt incredibly guilty on the inside. The doctor said “Come on, let’s get you into the bath.”

After the doctor ran the bath he left the room for Zeta to wash Jack ambushed him and asked “Have you told her yet?” The doctor refused to make eye contact with Jack and asked “What did Ianto want to tell you?” Jack then said “So you haven’t told her.” The doctor just sighed and said “No. I just don’t know what to say.” Jack nodded but said “If you don’t tell her then someday she’ll work it out on her own.” The doctor responded with “I know and I definitely will tell hersoon.” Just then Martha came in and asked “What are you boys talking about?” The doctor hesitated before saying “It’s about Zeta’s mother. She’s been asking questions about her and I don’t know how to tell her that she’s dead.” Martha was speechless for a moment before saying “You’ve just got to go for it.” And then Jack said “that’s what I’ve been trying to tell him.” Just then the doctor felt a small hand tug at his coat and Zeta asked “What’s he been trying to tell you?” The doctor jumped slightly and despite the tense atmosphere Jack and Martha couldn’t help but laugh a little. Zeta was dripping wet but she was dressed in a white, fluffy towel. Her golden hair was plastered to her pale face and her blue eyes shone like stars. The doctor looked at Jack and Martha for a moment and they carefully left the room before the doctor crouched down at Zeta’s level. He said “Listen Zet, I’ve got something to tell you.” Zeta looked up at him curiously but before the doctor could continue there was a blinding white flash of light and the doctor stumbled. When his vision returned he found he was no longer in the TARDIS.


End file.
